The story of Duncan and Courtney
by Your Future Conqueror
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better title. Sorry. For those of you who have read this story on my quizilla profile must think I'm really lazy. I am. I hope you guys like the story.
1. Chapter 1

Whenever I see him I always ask myself how it was possible that the two of us would ever end up together. When people ask him how we met, he would just shrug and say "We were always close friends." Yeah close friends, right… well that's partly true, but I will tell you the whole story, well part of it. See it all started one day during high school….

**Chapter 1- The First Day of High School**

**"Hurry up Duncan" I yelled from the bottom of the staircase. He was so slow and it was the first day of the last year of high school and I didn't want to be too late. "I'm coming." He yelled back and appeared at the top of the staircase with a usual frown on his face. That was how we were I would be completely happy and he would be completely unhappy and vice versa. If you're wondering where the heck we are well I tell you, I was at his house to ride to school with him since he has a license and I don't and are parents are really good friends. He quickly slid down the stair rail and jumped off. He looked at me and started walking to the door. "Someone is in a rush today." I heard him mumble "I just don't want to be too late."I replied back. Duncan never really seemed to care much about school or anything for mater and if it wasn't for me he probably still be a freshman, not that he is stupid, he is just really lazy. "Relax school doesn't start till an hour, we got plenty of time." He showed me his watch to prove his point "besides, you don't always have be so uptight you know it's ok to be a couple of minutes late." "Duncan this is the last year of high school…" "So?" he interrupted me "What does that have to do with anything?" "Well I was about to get to that part before you so rudely interrupted me." I said with a frown on my face only making him smile "This is the last year will see each other before we go to college…or at least till I go to college." I said expecting him to tease me some more, but instead he was silent and walked to his car and got in and waited for me. 'That's just great.' I thought to myself 'I got him pissed off. I got in the car and prepared myself for one of the worst car rides ever.**

**This was chapter one of my new DxC stories. Feel free to message me anytime. I will start working on chapter 2 soon, but it won't be out for a while. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like it took for hours just to get to school. Duncan still didn't say anything and I was so confused whenever I would tease him about his grades or anything about school he would tease me back, but not this time. This time he was silent and the only time he spoke was when he let me out of the car and I said thank you and still all he said was whatever. I groaned '_Just great Courtney you made him mad and you don't know how to fix it, just great.' _ I could always ask my siblings, I came from a big family having three sisters and only one brother, Abigail might know what to do. '_Yeah that might work because Abigail just loves Duncan.' _My inner voice said sarcastically and a course it was right, Abigail hated Duncan. Abigail is 1 year older than me and has long blond hair with pink and blue highlights and has paler skin then me and has the same eye color as me. My older brother Jake is 6 months older then Abigail with the same color skin as me and dirty blond hair with green hazel eyes. Casey is 14 and has the same skin color as Abigail, but she has the same eye and hair color as Jake. Lanett is 7 with the same color skin as Abigail, the same color eyes as Jake, and the same color hair as me, but longer. I sighed there was no way I could ask Abigail, but maybe I could talk to Jake. After school I ran straight home I could feel myself start to cry. I heard a knock on my door and a small voice "Courtney are you ok?" it was Lanett and she seemed very worried "I'm fine La…." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before my little sister Casey came barging into my room. "Courtney, mom wants ya….wait why are you crying?" she said with her eyes full of curiosity I sighed because whenever Casey wanted to know something she would find out one way or another. I looked at her and said "What does mom want?" hoping we could change the subject, but of course it doesn't work out that way. "Don't try to change the subject!" she screamed "I know you were crying." She gave me this look as to say 'if you don't tell me what's up, I will destroy you.' I sighed and told her everything. "Duncan is asking for it this time!" Casey said with an evil look on her face that made Lanett run down stairs "I know the perfect way to straighten him out." "Casey, you can't kill him you'll just end up in jail….again!" She was about to say something else before mom called us to dinner.

Dad wouldn't be home until a week so my older brother Jake was the only boy at the table. He noticed the tension in the room and he wasn't the only one, my mom was giving me worry glances every once in a while. It was Abigail who broke the silence "Are we just going to seat here and not say anything because if so I'm leaving." "Please!" Casey shouted "Put us out are misery and leave!" Abigail just glared at her then got up and left. Jake cleared his throat "Courtney are you ok?" he asked with worry in his tone "No, I'm not ok." And with those words said I could feel myself start to cry. I quickly ran to my room. I heard Jake run after me "Go away!" I shouted, but it was useless he just came in anyway. "Whats wrong?" I told him everything that happened. "Did you ever try asking Duncan what was wrong?" he asked "Not really, he wouldn't even talk to me." I guess I should have asked Duncan what was wrong once he started ignoring me, but I was so confused at the time I ignored my common sense. "Just ask him tomorrow why he was ignoring you and he will probably tell you and you guys can annoy each other again." He said with a wink and left my room with new hope for tomorrow.

**That was chapter two of my story. I know I said it wouldn't be out for two weeks or more, but I found extra time to work on it. I hopes you liked it. R&R**


End file.
